The New Life 2
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are happy together with Tyler out of their life. However, what happens when an old friend of Troy's comes back into his life. What will happen this time around? Sequel to the first read the first one before this one.
1. Who's Gabriella?

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

The New Life 2

BANG!!

A hand came down to shut up the alarm clock. Troy Bolton rolled over to his right and smiled at his sleeping fiancé. Troy and Sharpay Evans had put the wedding off until they finished collage.

Since then Troy had started to work out a lot more. He had busted his knee in collage and that was the end of his basketball career and dreams. He is now working as an accountant for the Sunnydale bank. Troy and Sharpay planned on getting married in 2 months. They both are very excited.

Troy still looked the same since high school, brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was a little longer then before and he was a more built.

Troy put his hand on Sharpay and gently shook her. Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Troy.

Sharpay also looked the same since high school. Her hair was a darker blond then before and she was still as thin as she was in high school. Sharpay worked as a wedding dress designer and was designing her own dress.

"Morning baby" Sharpay lifted her head and put it on Troy's chest.

"Moring Troy" Sharpay placed a small kiss on his chest. Troy put his arm around her shoulders.

Troy turned his head to his left to look at the time 7:35am.

"I have to get ready for work" Troy removed his am from her shoulders and got of the bed.

Sharpay groaned when Troy got of the bed.

Troy started to stretch when he got up. He was only wearing black shorts. From the corner of his eye he caught Sharpay looking at him.

"Checking me out? Like what you see?" Troy joked as he walked up to her side of the bed. He frowned when he saw Sharpay with a serious look on her face.

"Every time I see that scare it reminds me of how close I came to loosing you" Sharpay lightly ran her finger on the bullet scare.

"Listen to me" Troy bent down to her level. "You are never going to lose me" Troy kissed her before heading for his shower.

Sharpay gave a heavy sigh as she got up from the bed. She stared to make their bed and then went to the bathroom for a wash.

Sharpay was standing in the kitchen ready for work. She had on a business suit a black dress jacket with a black skirt and white shirt. Her hair was down in waves.

She was making coffee when Troy walked in.

Troy was also in a suit and his hair was left natural. He had a navy blue jacket, navy blue dress pants, white shirt and a red tie.

"You start work early?" Troy asked as he grabbed his briefcase.

Sharpay normally started work at 10 and it was 8:30.

"Yeah, we have some business meeting today; we all have to be there at 9" Sharpay started to walk with Troy to the door. "Oh before I forget I have to close up tonight so I'll be late"

"Yeah me too, I have to run a hard account" Troy kissed her before leaving.

Sharpay was about to walk into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Sharpay turned on her heel and walked back to the door.

She opened it to revile Dawn Bolton.

"Hey Dawn come in" Dawn smiled as she walked in.

From the age of 16 to 24 Dawn's looks and personality had matured a lot. Her look had also changed a little bit. She now had blond streak in her brown hair. Dawn and Jason are still together. Dawn is still attending Collage in UC Sunnydale.

Dawn smiled at the pictures on the wall as she walked in. Her favourite one was of Troy and Sharpay on Sharpay's 18th birthday.

"I don't have much time to talk today Dawn" Sharpay grabbed her purse.

"Oh that's okay I'll walk with you to work" They headed out the door and down the stairs.

-  
"So how are things with you and Jason?" Sharpay asked when they stepped out into the bright Sunnydale morning.

"Everything with us is great. We are so in love" Dawn had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh my God you are only 24" Sharpay shook her head in disbelief.

Dawn looked at her in shock. How could she have known?

"So, you and Troy were 18" Dawn retaliated.

It was Sharpay's turn to give Dawn a shocked look.

"He told you about that?" Sharpay stopped in front of her building.

"Troy and I tell each other everything" Dawn had a small smirk plastid on her face.

"Don't say anything to Troy right now he would freak" They smiled at each other.

"Don't worry I won't" Dawn gave Sharpay a hug before leaving.

-  
It was now 5 in the evening. Troy was about to leave. He had no clients all day so that gave him a chance to run the pay roll. He decided that when he got home he would make Sharpay a romantic dinner. He smiled at the picture of them at their grad dinner.

FLASHBACK

_Troy and Sharpay were just walking into the grand Hilton Hotel for their grad dinner. _

_Troy was wearing a tux and Sharpay was wearing a yellow dress, that went up to her knees. _

_As soon as they walked in Taylor pulled them into the dinner hall. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of them. _

_She was on the yearbook committee so it was her job to take the grad pictures. Taylor thought what better then taking a picture of the schools hottest couple. _

END FLASHBACK

Troy smiled at the memory. He really loved Sharpay more than anything in the world.

"I can't wait to marry that girl" Troy mumbled to himself.

Just as Troy was about to get up a file was drooped on to his desk. Troy looked up to see one of his co-worker looking at him.

"What's this?" Troy picked up the file and looked at him.

"It's your first client of the day, Bolton" The co-worker walked away.

Troy sighed as he opened up the file.

"Gabriella Montez? No way" Troy smiled at the picture they had of her.

Gabriella Montez was Troy's best friend back in Chicago. They always hung out. However, when Troy lost his parents Gabriella was out of town so when he left he could not say bye.

"Troy Bolton" Troy looked up to see Gabriella Montez.

Troy got out of his chair with a smile. Troy walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. Gabriella hugged him back with a big smile on her face.

Gabriella Montez has medium brown hair and brown eyes. She lived in Chicago most of her life and moved to Sunnydale last week. Gabriella works as a chef for a local restaurant in Sunnydale.

"It's so good to see you Gabriella" Troy pulled back from the hug and looked her up and down. "You look great" Troy pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks, so do you" They once again pulled back from the hug. Troy walked her over to his desk. "So, Troy working as an account, what happened to all your basketball dreams?" Gabriella sat in the chair across from Troy.

Troy looked at her as he sat down.

"Well, I was going to the top, but, in my senior year at University I busted my knee really badly. After that the dream of becoming a basketball star was out the door" Troy smiled sadly at her.

"I am so sorry to hear that" Gabriella put her hand on top of his.

"I would have been sad if my fiancé was not with me the whole time" After hearing that Gabriella quickly lifted her hand from his.

"You're engaged?" Gabriella looked at his hand for a sign of the ring. Then she saw it a nice sliver band.

"Yeah, for a while now, my fiancé and I decided to put the wedding off until we finished University. We finished a year ago, so now we are planning to get married in two months" Troy picked up the picture he had and gave it to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the picture and then back up at Troy.

"She's very pretty" Gabriella gave him back the picture.

"I know, I love her more than anything in the world" Troy gave her a smile. "Okay, let's get down to talking about your finances" They smiled at each other before talking.

-  
Sharpay walked into her apartment and got the smell of pasta. Sharpay smiled and walked into the kitchen. In there she saw Troy lighting a few candles. After he lit the last candle he stood up with his back to her. Sharpay decided to surprise him. She quietly put her bag down and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tried to hold back a laugh when she felt him jump slightly, then she felt him relax into her embrace.

"Hey babe" Troy turned around in her arms and put his arms around her.

"Hey wildcat" Sharpay took her arms and put them around his neck.

Troy smiled before bending down and giving her a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away Sharpay started to walk to their room. Troy put his litter down and followed her.

"I thought you were going to be home late" Sharpay poked her head out of the closet.

"Yeah, but, I didn't have a client until the end of the day. That gave me time to finish everything I needed to do all day" Troy sat down on the bed and leaned back on his elbows.

Soon Sharpay walked out in a black tank top and track pants.

"The end of the day? That's pretty late to have a client" Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and walked with him to the kitchen.

"That's what I thought, but, it ended up being an old friend of mine from Chicago" Troy sat down across from Sharpay.

"Oh yeah who?" Sharpay put some pasta on to her plate and then passed it Troy.

Troy started to tell Sharpay all about Gabriella and why they lost contact. During the story Sharpay couldn't help but feel a little upset about how close Troy and Gabriella were. Sharpay remembered that he made all this dinner and romantic evening for her. Sharpay threw the idea of Troy and Gabriella out of her head. Troy loved her and that's all that mattered.

When they finished dinner Troy said that he would clean the dishes while she got ready for bed.

Troy walked out of the bathroom after changing and into the bedroom.

Troy collapsed on the bed and put his arms around Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and leaned into his embrace. Troy kissed her bare shoulder.

"Thank you Troy, for everything you did tonight" Sharpay turned a little bit so she could kiss him and then turned back.

"You're welcome" Troy cuddled closer to her.

**A/N Yay part 2 is now up. Review and tell me what you think**.


	2. You're back and a lunch date

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

A knock on the door woke up Sharpay. She looked at the time before getting up. When she got up she looked over at Troy and saw that he was still asleep. Another knock came from the door. Sharpay quickly started to walk to the door.

When Sharpay opened the door she smiled at her best friend Taylor Danforth. That's right Chad and Taylor got married last month and had gone on their honeymoon.

"Taylor your back!" Sharpay gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you to" Taylor gave a small laugh as they pulled back.

Sharpay let her in Taylor went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable I just have to wash up" Sharpay walked into the bathroom.

Sharpay walked back into the living room soon and sat down beside her.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Sharpay put her feet up on the coffee table.

"It was so good. We never left each other and the beach in Hawaii was beautiful. We got back last night we were so exhausted Chad is still asleep. How have you been though? How's Troy? Where is he?" Taylor leaned back into the couch.

"We have been fine, cannot wait to be married. Troy is fine he is asleep. Listen; there is this girl that he knew when he lived in Chicago. She came back into his life yesterday; Troy was telling me all about this girl her name is Gabriella Montez and they seem pretty close. Troy says that they were never an item but I think that they might have been" Sharpay stood up and walked into the kitchen with Taylor following her.

"Shar I think that you might be a little paranoid" Sharpay turned and gave her a look and then went back to making coffee. "What? I'm just saying that if Troy was in a relationship with this Gabriella girl he would tell you" Taylor took the mug the Sharpay extended to her.

"Yeah you're probably right" They smiled at each other.

"Hey your back" They turned to see Troy walking up to them.

"Hey hot stuff" Taylor smiled at him and then gave him a hug.

"How was the trip?" Troy started to walk to the bathroom.

"It was good" They both sat down in the living room.

When they sat down Taylor looked over at Sharpay and whispered.

"Is it just me or has he gotten more hot since I left?" They both laughed.

"Taylor you **are** married now" Sharpay said with a chuckle.

Taylor just laughed and shrugged.

Troy walked out of the bathroom and sat down between the girls and put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"Tay, where is my brother from another mother?" Troy asked referring to Chad.

"He's still sleeping and he has to start work on Monday" Troy just nodded his head in understanding.

There was another knock on the door Sharpay got up and opened the door. Jason Cross shoved his way through the door and soon enough Dawn followed.

"Yes, come into my apartment" Sharpay's voice was stained with sarcasm.

"Taylor!!" Jason and Dawn both yelled at the same time.

Taylor got up and gave them both a hug.

"You guys I am so touched that you all missed me" They all smiled at her.

"How about we go to dinner no one has to work tomorrow its Saturday" Jason suggested as he put his arms around Dawn.

"I think we should. Alright I'm going to go and take a shower, see you guys at around 7:00?" They all nodded. Taylor waved at them as she left.

Soon they all started to talk and soon they all left.

Troy came out of the bedroom wearing tracks and a black t-shirt.

"Shar, I'm going for a run" Sharpay nodded Troy gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

-  
Sharpay decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. She started to watch one of her favourite movies "PS. I Love you" when the phone rang. Sharpay reached over, with her eyes still glued on the TV, and picked it up.

"Hello" Sharpay said still focused on the movie.

"Hi, is Troy there?" The voice was not familiar to Sharpay.

"No, I'm sorry he's not. May I ask who is calling?" Sharpay's attention was now completely on the phone call.

"Oh, it's just Gabriella. Can you tell him to call me back?" There it was again that feeling about Gabriella and Troy's friendship.

"Uh... Yeah, sure I'll tell him" Without saying by Sharpay hung up.

Troy came back into the apartment about an hour later. When he walked in Sharpay was sitting on the window ledge. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey babe, I'm going to take a shower" Troy was about to walk into the bathroom when Sharpay stopped him.

"Gabriella called, she wants you to call her back" Troy looked at her and nodded before going to the bathroom.

-  
Later in the night when they came back from the dinner, Troy and Sharpay got ready for bed.

While Sharpay was in bed she felt the bed shift under Troy's weight. When she knew he was settled in bed she turned to face him.

"Baby, you and Gabriella were never an item, right?" When she got no answer she looked up and saw that Troy was already asleep. She sighed and then closed her eyes before she knew it she was asleep.

-  
Monday morning Troy walked into his office building and saw Gabriella waiting for him.

"Hey Gabriella" Gabriella turned and gave him a hug. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering when your break is?" Gabriella put a stray, brown, hair behind her ear.

"It's at 12:45, why?" Troy put his brief case down and sat down in his chair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me and we could catch up" Gabriella looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Sure, I would love to" Troy flashed his million dollar smile.

"Great, I'll come by and pick you up" Troy nodded and smiled as she left.

Troy looked at the time and got up. He grabbed his coat and got ready for lunch. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella walking his way.

"Hey you ready to go?" Troy nodded as they both stared to walk to the elevator.

-  
"So, then Jessie goes "if you walk out that door never come back" so, I say "I never plan to come back" then I just slam the door" Gabriella was telling Troy about one of her ex-boyfriends Jessie Link.

"Thank God you had the mind to get out of that relationship" Troy said as he just finished his meal Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

When the bill came Troy took Gabriella's and put it with his.

"What are you doing? Let me pay for mine" Gabriella went to reach for her, but, Troy stopped her.

"No, no, no I am going to pay" Troy said sternly while taking out his wallet.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella smiled at him.

-  
Troy and Gabriella walked back into Troy's office laughing. Troy had just finished telling a joke.

"Gabriella I have an idea"- Gabriella cut him off before he could continue.

"Oh my, let me go and alert the press" Gabriella continued laughing.

Troy gave her a playful glare and a sarcastic laugh before continuing.

"Why don't you come over tonight? I could introduce you to Sharpay" Troy took off his coat and put it around his chair.

"I would love to, but, only if Sharpay is okay with it" From the phone call Gabriella thought that Sharpay might not like her.

"What are you kidding? Sharpay would love to meet you, trust me" Troy leaned back on to his desk.

"If you're sure..." Gabriella trailed of slightly, still a little unsure.

"I am, come up here at 5:00" Gabriella nodded and left.

-  
Chad Danforth knocked on Sharpay's door. He waited a minute and then the door opened.

"Hey Chad, come in" Chad smiled and walked in. Sharpay closed the door after him. "What's up?" Sharpay sat down on the couch beside him.

"Well, Taylor told me about Gabriella. I want you to know that Troy would never keep things away from you" Chad looked up at her with a small smile.

"Chad, you have to hear how he talks about her. Troy makes it sound like she is the greatest thing on the earth" Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest.

"Troy probably just missed her; I mean he did say she was his best friend. Sharpay let me put it this way: Troy loves you more the life itself. I don't think you should read too much into their **friendship**" Chad said emphasising on the last word.

"I don't know, maybe your right" Sharpay let out a heavy sigh.

"How about we call everyone over and have a movie night?" Chad put his arm around her.

"A movie night? Chad it is a Monday night" Sharpay let out a short laugh.

"So what" Chad said with a shrug. "You could use some time with the rest of us"

After some hesitation Sharpay said okay. Chad called everyone and told them to come over right away. They all said they would bring movies with them.

"That was a sad movie" Dawn wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes it was, please put in a comedy now" Taylor was also wiping her tears.

The gang had just finished their second movie and Troy was still not home. Everyone knew that Sharpay's mind was only on Troy, she was not into the movie night because he was not home.

"Sharpay don't worry, he'll be home soon I'm sure if it" Jason put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but I just worry about him. When he's going to be late he calls. I just wish I"- Sharpay was cut off because the door opened.

Almost immediately the gang looked at the living room door way. Soon enough laughter came through, Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room laughing. When they walked in Sharpay gave Taylor a knowing look and sat down on the couch.

"Hey everyone, sorry I am late. I want you to meet someone, guys this is Gabriella Montez. She is an old friend of mine from Chicago" Troy pulled Gabriella into the living room completely. "Gabriella this is Chad Danforth, his wife Taylor, Jason Cross, my fiancée Sharpay Evans, and you remember my sister Dawn" Troy was pointing at all of them while introducing them.

"Hi" Gabriella gave a quick wave. Gabriella smiled when she saw Dawn walking up to her.

"Gabriella it's been so long. How have you been" Dawn gave her a hug.

Gabriella pulled back from the hug and smiled at her before answering.

"I've been great. Dawn you have grown up so much" Gabriella and Dawn started talking.

Everyone started to get up and talk to Gabriella and ask her questions, everyone except Sharpay. Troy looked at her and started to walk up to her. Sharpay had been looking at the ground till Troy sat beside her.

"Why don't you try to get to know Gabriella Shar?" Troy put his arm around her in a loving way.

Sharpay looked at Troy thinking if she should tell what she had been feeling. After a moment she decided not to.

"You know what Troy, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed" Sharpay got up and left, not giving a Troy a chance to say anything.

Later in the night Troy went to bed. Everyone was nice to Gabriella. Troy was glad that everyone liked her; he wanted her to be part of the group. The only thing that was bothering him was that Sharpay looked mad that she had come over. Troy wanted Sharpay to like Gabriella more than the rest of the gang. To him and Gabriella it looked like Sharpay did not like her.

Troy turned his head to look at her, Sharpay had her back turned to him. Troy turned and put his arm around her and went to sleep.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think**.


	3. OH MY GOD! moment

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Sharpay woke up when she heard the phone ring. She turned her body to face Troy. Troy had already answered the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there at..." Troy trailed to look at the time. "8:10" With a smile Troy hung up.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked as she got up.

"That was Gabriella she was asking me if I could pick her up" Troy got up as well.

When she heard what he had to say, with her back turned to him, Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a shower, have a good day at work" Sharpay said with attitude.

Troy looked at her as she was leaving. Troy noticed the attitude in her voice and decided to speak up.

"Shar, I think you and I need to talk about some stuff when we get home" Sharpay turned and looked at him.

"Whatever" Sharpay turned back around and went into the bathroom.

-  
Troy walked into the apartment and into the living room. Sharpay was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi, how was your day?" Troy put his briefcase down and sat beside her.

"My day was good" Sharpay said quickly before getting to the point. "What did you want to talk about" Sharpay put her book down before turning her body to face him.

"I want to know why you have been so short with me" Troy got up and walked into the kitchen, Sharpay followed.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay stood in front of him.

"I mean, that since the day I told you about Gabriella you have been very angry with me. Why?" Troy took of his sports jacket and put it around a chair.

"Why, because it upsets when you talk about her. It upsets me because when you talk about her it makes it sound like she is you're everything. You make it sound like you guys were a couple back in Chicago, despite what you have been telling me!" Sharpay yelled in his face.

"Sharpay, I would have told you if Gabriella and I were something. Shar, I talk so highly about her because she was my best friend and I missed her. I want you to like her more than anyone, most importantly she will never be my 'everything' because you are my 'everything'" Troy put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

Sharpay smiled and returned the hug Sharpay pulled back from the hug she kept her arms around his neck.

"So you guys were never an item, right?" Sharpay wanted a little more conformation.

"Right" Troy nodded his head.

"Good" Sharpay gave him a quick smile and kissed him, Sharpay removed her arms from his neck. "It's good because in 2 months I'm going to be married, not just married but married to the hottest guy in the world" Sharpay gave Troy a seductive smirk.

"You think I'm the hottest guy in the world?" Troy put his hand on his heart, acting flattered.

"No, I'm talking about Brad Pitt" Sharpay said with a laugh.

When Sharpay saw the look the Troy was giving her, she stared to run for their bedroom, giggling like a school girl. Troy was chasing her laughing. Troy caught up to her grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the bedroom. Sharpay screamed and laughed when Troy picked her up. When Troy got into their room he kicked their bedroom door closed.

**1 Month Later **

Sharpay was now getting used to having Gabriella around more often, she didn't like it very much but she was dealing with it. Right now all that was on Sharpay's and Troy's mind was the wedding.

"Alright Shar I'm going to work" Troy opened the door and waited for Sharpay.

"Okay have a good day at work, and by the way, Dawn is sending out the invitations today so when you get home we just have to do the seating plan" Sharpay gave him a kiss.

"That sounds great, see you soon" Troy smiled and walked out the door.

**1 Week Later **

Troy was on his way to Dawn and Jason's. Sharpay wanted Troy to show the gang the seating plan. Troy decided to show it to Dawn before he went to work. Troy stood outside her door after he knocked. Dawn opened the door and smiled. Troy smiled and waved, they both sat down on the couch.

"Sharpay wanted me to show you guys the seating plans, so here you go" Troy passed her the seating plan.

"Gabriella is sitting at your table?" Dawn pointed at her name.

"Yeah, it was my idea, Shar was a bit reluctant but she agreed. She agreed after a lot of convincing from me" Troy let out a heavy sigh.

Dawn looked at him, understanding why he sighed.

"Troy, you shouldn't get annoyed at Sharpay" Dawn looked back down at the seating plan.

"It's just; I wish she would get over it. We are getting married in less than a month. I want her to understand that I love her and her only" Troy just shook his head.

"Well you can't blame her. Everyone can tell that she feels something for you" Dawn was still looking down at the seating plan, so she did not see the look that Troy was giving her.

"Dawn?' Dawn looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" Troy stood up in front of her.

"What you didn't know?" Dawn looked up at him. Troy shook his head. "Wow, Troy ever since we were kids, Gabriella has liked you" Dawn put the seating plan down on her coffee table.

"Dawn can you do me a favour? I have to go to work, so can you give that back to Shar" Troy quickly walked out the door.

-  
All day at work the only thing on Troy's mind was on what Dawn had said to him. At the end of the day Troy decided that he would go and have a talk with Gabriella.

-  
Sharpay was sitting down with Taylor; she was showing her the seating plan.

"So are you excited?" Taylor looked up from the plan.

"Yeah, I really can't wait. I am so happy, Troy is the guy" Taylor just smiled at her friend.

"Did you tell him yet" Taylor took a sip of her wine.

"No, I'll tell him when I get home tomorrow" Sharpay got up and went over to the kitchen.

-  
Gabriella was watching some TV when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. When she saw Troy standing there she was a little shocked but happy.

"Hey Troy come in" Troy smiled at her and walked in.

"Listen I have to talk to you about something. It's kind of important" Troy stood in front of her.

"Sure, what's up?" Gabriella looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was talking to Dawn and she said the craziest thing to me. She said that you have feelings for me" Troy looked her dead in the eye before continuing. "Do you have feelings for me?" Gabriella looked at him and had no idea what to say.

"Why would it matter now" Gabriella started to walk away, but Troy pulled her back.

"It just dose, now tell me. Do you?" Gabriella looked down before looking back up.

"Yeah I did, I do" Gabriella looked down again.

Troy looked at her and without thinking he kissed her. At first Gabriella was in shock, but, after a moment she started to kiss him back. Their kiss was becoming really passionate when Troy pulled back.

"I shouldn't do this" Troy as about to pull away completely, but Gabriella stopped him.

"You started please don't stop" Troy looked at her before kissing her again.

Once again the kiss grew passionate; Troy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think. oh no he didn't lol. **


	4. What happened to us?

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Later on that night Sharpay was in bed watching TV. She was doing her best to wait up for Troy. Without realizing she fell asleep with the TV on.

-  
Troy woke up with a shock. It was 12:15am. Troy jumped of the bed when he realized what he had done. When Troy jumped of the bed Gabriella woke up. She looked over at Troy and saw him pulling his pants on.

"Troy what are you doing?"Gabriella sat up, with the covers held tightly to her chest.

"I have to go home. Gabriella we made a mistake, I love Sharpay. Listen you can't say a thing to Sharpay, you and I will talk about this tomorrow" Troy quickly put his shirt over his head.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then" Troy looked at her and then walked out the door.

Gabriella sighed and went back to sleep.

-  
Troy walked into his apartment at around 12:35. He walked into their bedroom and saw the TV still on. He looked over at Sharpay and saw that she was fast asleep. Troy changed and got into bed with her. He looked at her and didn't understand how he could cheat on her.

Troy put his arm around her and reached for the remote. Troy was about to turn off the TV, but he felt Sharpay stride against him. Troy looked down and saw her eyes flutter open.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder and saw Troy looking at her.

"Baby, did you just get home?" Sharpay looked at the time and then back at him. "It's really late"

"Yeah, I got caught up at work, sorry I didn't call" Troy pulled her closer to him.

"That's okay I was just worried" Sharpay closed her eyes and snuggled closed to him.

"I love you" Troy turned off the TV and closed his eyes.

"I love you too" Before she knew it she was asleep.

-  
The next morning Troy had already gone to work. Sharpay did not have to work till 5:00pm. Sharpay was walking into the kitchen as she walked in she saw Troy's cell.

"Stupid forgot his phone" Sharpay mumbled with a light laugh.

Sharpay put it back on the counter and went into the living room.

Later in the day Sharpay walked into the kitchen and saw Troy's phone flashing. She opened it and saw that he had a message. Sharpay decided to check it just in case it was important.

_"Troy it's me, listen you and I need to talk. We slept together and you're getting married. You told me that we would talk so call me back" _

Sharpay dropped the phone onto the counter. Tears were freely falling down her face. She just prayed that it was not true, not after everything they went through.

-  
When Troy got home he found Sharpay sitting at the dining table.

"Shar, Why aren't you at work?" Troy looked at her for an answer. Sharpay just kept looking down at the table. "Shar?" Troy sat down across from her.

Sharpay looked at him and then threw his phone on the table. Troy just looked at her, Sharpay played the message.

_"Troy it's me, listen you and I need to talk. We slept together and you're getting married. You told me that we would talk so call me back"_

Troy looked back up at Sharpay.

"Shar..." Troy trilled of not knowing what to say.

"Is it true?" Sharpay's voice cracked.

"Yes" Sharpay looked at him in shock. Her tears started to fall again.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you. Is that why you were late yesterday because you were with her?" Troy looked up and then back down. Sharpay had her answer. "I just- I can't talk to you right now" Sharpay walked into her bedroom and locked the door.

Troy got up and ran to the door.

"Sharpay let's talk about this. I'm sorry I messed up" Troy put his head against the door and let a few of his tears fall. The thought of losing Sharpay was way too much for Troy.

Troy ended up sleeping on the couch. He was trying to stay awake, so he and Sharpay could talk. As far as he knew she never came out. When Troy got up he looked at the time and quickly got up, he started to get ready for work. On his way to the bathroom he saw one of his suits on the ground; Troy shook his head and picked it up.

When Troy walked out of the bathroom he walked over to the bedroom door.

"Shar, I have to go to work and when I get back maybe we can talk" Troy turned and walked out the door.

-  
As Troy was walking to his building he saw a moving truck, but decided to not think about it. Troy walked into the building and to the elevators. When he reached his floor he saw movers coming his way. Troy started to get a little nervous. Troy looked ahead and saw them coming out from his apartment. Troy quickly ran into his apartment. When he walked in he saw the gang. They looked at him and Sharpay had tears in her eyes.

"What's going on, are we moving?" Troy attempted to make a joke.

"Not 'we' I am. Troy I just can't do it, not after what you did" Sharpay looked everywhere but Troy's eyes.

"No don't leave me, please don't leave me" Troy's voice started to crack.

"I can't Troy; I can't be with you anymore. I don't trust you anymore, the worst part is that I had to find out from her" Sharpay started to cry.

Troy shook his head and went down on his knees; he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach.

"I love you, I'm sorry that I messed up. I need you in my life" Troy got up and looked into her eyes. Troy started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry Troy, I just can't" Sharpay took off her ring and put it in his hands. "You are a whole diffrent person to me now"

"No this can't be it, not after everything, this can't be it" Troy wiped his tears and sniffed.

"Then how come it is?" Sharpay looked at everyone and then back at Troy, with a sigh she walked out the door.

The whole time this was going on the gang was watching. When they knew it was over for sure the girls started to cry a little. When Sharpay walked out the door Troy looked at them and then walked into his bedroom. He slid down the door and cried into his hands. He looked up and saw a picture of them and started to cry more. Sharpay had left all the pictures wanting to forget about him in total.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. How could this have happen?

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**4 years later**

Troy had gotten a promotion and was transferred to New York, he moved there 3 months after he and Sharpay broke up.

Sharpay had moved on, she has a boyfriend named Max. She also has a daughter her name is Lisa.

Dawn and Jason were married; however Jason has not been feeling that great as of late. When they got married Zac was not invited, but he understood why.

Taylor and Chad have a son his name is Matthew. Matthew and Lisa are very good friends he is like an older brother.

-  
"Look I don't care how you do it just get me those statements by the end of the week" Troy snapped his cell phone shut. He just shook his head in anger.

Troy was sitting in his office wearing a designer suite, a black pin-printed jacket and pants with a light blue dress shirt and a light gray tie.

When Troy got his promotion and moved to New York things had been going good for him. He had a nice condo in Gramercy Park. It hurt him that he was not invited to his own sister's wedding, but he got over it. Troy didn't have an actual relationship with another woman since Sharpay, he would go on dates but they never worked out. He even tried going out with Gabriella, but, after a while he could not stand her.

With a sigh Troy turned back to his computer and started to look through some paper work. The door to his office opened and one of his friends walked in, Nathan Winchester.

Nathan has brown hair with blond streaks, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and pants with a white shirt, and a black, gray, and white tie.

"What's up Troy" Nathan sat down across from him.

"Nothing, I just wish people would learn how to do their job" Troy sighed in frustration.

"I think you need to get out of this office and go to a club with the guys. You could also meet a girl and have some fun" Nathan gave him a knowing look.

"Sorry man, but, I just don't have time" Troy got up and grabbed his phone. He stared to look through his phone numbers.

"Come on man, you need to get over her" Nathan stood in front of the door.

Troy looked up from the phone at Nathan.

"What the hell do you mean move on? I have moved on" Troy hated it when anyone talked about Sharpay.

"Then how come you haven't had a decent relationship in, like, ever" Nathan raised his voice a little.

"I have a lot of work to do, do you mind?" Troy pointed to the door. Nathan shook his head and walked out of the room.

-  
"Honey come on lets go, Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad are waiting" Sharpay looked up when she heard little footsteps.

Little 3yr old Lisa walked down the stairs. Lisa was a spitting image of her mother.

"Okay mommy lets go" Sharpay helped her put her shoes on.

Sharpay stood up and held out her hand to Lisa. They both walked out the door together. Sharpay helped her into the van and then drove off.

-  
Chad and Taylor were sitting in their apartment. Chad was watching TV with their 4yr old son Matthew. Taylor was on the phone with Dawn.

Matthew has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is his father's twin.

"So the Doctors still have no idea what it is?" Taylor took a sip from her coffee.

"No, his doctor is giving as the address for a specialist tomorrow, and then we have to make an appointment. So hopefully they can tell us what it is" Dawn had obvious sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry Dawn they will figure it out" Taylor and Dawn continued to talk.

Chad was messing around with Matthew when there was a knock at the door. Chad got up to answer the door.

"Is that Aunt Sharpay?" Matt jumped up from the couch and ran to the door.

"It should be" Chad opened the door and smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey Chad" Sharpay gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Shar, hey cutie" Chad picked up Lisa and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Shar" Matthew waved at her.

"Hey sweetie" Sharpay bent down to his level and gave him a hug.

"Hey Shar, Dawn I'll call you back" Taylor hung up and then got up.

Taylor walked up to Lisa and picked her up. She walked over to Shar and gave her a hug.

"You guys ready to go to lunch?" Sharpay asked as she took Lisa from Taylor.

"Yeah, but, first I got to talk to you and Chad in the kitchen for a second" Sharpay nodded as she put Lisa down.

"Lisa, go play with Matt" Lisa ran over to the boy who was like a brother to her.

They three of them walked into the kitchen.

"Dawn and Jason went to the new doctor today and they still have no idea why he is so sick. So they are going to make an appointment with a specialist" They all looked down in sadness.

Jason had been sick for a long time and was not getting better. Dawn and Jason had gone to every doctor to find out what was wrong with him. They never got a straight answer, they made Jason do many test to see if they could figure it out. All this time Jason was getting worse every day.

"All we can do is pray that he gets better" Chad said with a shrug.

They all nodded in agreement. They grabbed the kids and wet out to lunch.

-  
Troy had just gotten home he went to his bedroom to change. He came out wearing black and red shorts with a white and blue shirt. He sat down on the couch and the phone stared to ring. Troy grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Talk to me" Troy grabbed a beer.

"Troy, its Dawn" Troy could tell that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Troy took a sip of his beer.

Troy had not heard a thing about Jason being sick. No one from Sunnydale really kept Troy in the loop.

"Jason's really, really sick, all the doctors that have seen him have no idea what it is. Troy I am terrified, I don't want to lose him" Dawn started to cry even more.

"Dawn you're not going to loos him. He will get better; did you guys make an appointment with a specialist?" Troy sat back down on his couch.

"We just made an appointment; we are hoping to find out what it is. Troy, I am just so scared" Troy understood why she was scared, after losing their parents it would kill her to lose someone again.

"Don't worry Dawn, listen I have to go, but call me when you find out what it is" Troy grabbed his laptop.

"Alright I will and thanks Troy" Dawn hung up.

Troy smiled before he hung up.

**-  
1 week later **

Dawn opened the door and smiled at Sharpay and Max Geller.

Max Geller is Sharpay new boyfriend; he has brown hair and brown eyes. He is a singer at a club. He and Sharpay met at the club he sings at.

"Hey Max and Shar, where's Lisa?" Dawn closed the door when they walked in.

"We left her with Taylor and Chad" Dawn led them to the bedroom, where Jason was having a coughing fit.

When they walked in Dawn rushed to his side. She grabbed a glass of water and gave it to him. Jason took it and drank it quickly. When Jason calmed down he looked up and gave them a small smile.

"Hey Jason, how are you feeling buddy?" Max sat beside Sharpay on the foot of the bed.

"No different, I mean the specialist said the same thing as the doctors. They put me on the same medication and it's not doing anything" Jason grabbed a Kleenex and blew his nose.

When Jason looked down at the tissue he saw blood. Dawn saw it; she thought that she was the only one. However, when he moved the tissue away from his nose Max and Sharpay saw the blood coming from his nose.

"Oh God Jason" Sharpay jumped of the bed.

Jason quickly wiped the blood and after a few minutes it stopped.

"Are you okay?" Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think so" He ran a hand through his hair and then looked down.

"Max I think we should let Jason rest" Jessica pulled Max to the door.

Dawn walked them to the door.

**-  
3 days later **

Sharpay was walking down her stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she smiled at Max. Max was over and was playing with Lisa. Sharpay walked into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. When Sharpay finished making her sandwich the phone rang.

"Hello" Sharpay answered in a cherry tone. Sharpay's smile dropped in a second. "What?" Sharpay slid down the wall and broke down.

Max was watching TV with Lisa when he heard Sharpay sob. He got up and walked into the kitchen. When he saw her she was on the ground in tears. Sharpay looked up at him and cried even more. Immediately Max knew what it was, he bent down and hugged her. Lisa walked into the kitchen Max and Sharpay looked at her. Sharpay opened her arms and Lisa walked -into her mother's arms.

-  
Chad picked up the phone and before he knew it he fell onto the couch in shock. He didn't even realize that he was crying. Taylor walked into the living room and saw Chad crying, she started to cry. Matt looked at both of them and sat beside his dad. Chad told him what was wrong and he began to cry.

-  
Troy walked into his kitchen to grab a beer when his phone rang.

"Talked to me" Troy leaned on the fridge behind him.

"Troy, Jason passed away today" Dawn's voice was week.

Troy was shocked; he didn't know what to think. He slid down the fridge and started to cry. He could hear Dawn crying with him.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Welcome home Troy

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

"Don't worry about it Troy, take as much time as you need" Troy's boss said to him with sympathy.

"Thank you" Troy got up to leave. He had a plane to catch. He was on his way back to Sunnydale.

-  
Max helped Lisa out of the van. Sharpay got out of the van and took Lisa's hand in hers. They started to walk with the rest of the gang. Chad had his arm around Dawn. They walked up to the casket and waited for the Priest to start talking. When the Priest started to talk, Dawn looked around for Troy she found him looking at her. She thanked him with a nod.

When the casket as put into the ground Dawn broke down again, everyone started to leave so Dawn could have sometime alone. Troy was about to go into his car when he saw Dawn alone, he decided to stay with her.

Troy walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Dawn turned and put her head into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Dawn" Troy held her tight.

"I miss him so much" Dawn continued to cry. "Thank you so much for coming" Dawn hugged him back.

-  
"...So I am going to need a couple of more days off. Thanks" Troy hung up.

Troy was talking to his boss about staying down in Sunnydale for a little longer.

Troy was standing in the hallway of his old apartment building. Suddenly the door burst opened, Matthew and Lisa ran out the door. Lisa slipped and fell on to the ground, she started to cry. Troy picked her up into his arms. He turned and looked at Matthew.

"Do you know who her mother is?" Matthew nodded. "Okay do me a favour and get her" Matt nodded and took off.

Troy took Lisa into Taylor and Chad's new apartment. He sat her down on the counter and took a look at her knee. Lisa looked up at him; Troy gave her a quick smile.

"What's your name honey?" Troy asked as he grabbed a wash cloth.

"Lisa" Troy started to wipe her knee so the sting would go away.

"Lisa? That's a pretty name. You think you're going to survive this?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"Yeah I think I can" Lisa smiled at him.

Sharpay was about to walk into the door way, but when she saw Troy with Lisa she just stopped walking for a second and just watched.

"You want me to put a band aid on it?" Troy took one out and showed it to her.

"Yes please" Troy smiled at her and put it on.

"All better" Troy was about to put her down when she stopped him.

"My mommy always kisses it better" Lisa pointed at her knee.

Troy leaned down and gave it a quick kiss. When Troy did that Sharpay walked into the room, Troy did not see her.

"Mommy!" Lisa yelled. Sharpay smiled and picked her up. Lisa turned back to Troy. "What's your name?"

Troy was about to answer, but, Sharpay cut him off.

"His name is Troy, Lisa go play with Matt" When Sharpay put her down Lisa ran to the other room.

Troy looked at her and smiled; Sharpay looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi, it been a while" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah welcome back" Sahrpay shifted from left to right.

"Thanks, so you have a daughter now" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes I do" Sharpay was suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"She is very beautiful" They both fell into an awkward silence. That did not last long because Max walked in.

"There you are I was looking for you everywhere" Max walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

When Troy saw that he felt a pull at his heart.

"Max I want you to meet my friend Troy" Max looked at him and stuck out his hand, Troy smiled and shook it.

"Are you coming back in there?" Max turned back to her with a smile.

"Yeah, just give me a second" Max nodded and then left.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Troy pushed himself up on the counter top.

"We have been going out for two years" Sharpay said with a nodded.

"That's a long time" Sharpay looked down and then turned. She was about to walk out the door, but Troy stooped her. "I have not been able to hold a relationship for a month and you have **two **years" Troy just shook his head.

"I moved on maybe you should try" Sharpay shrugged and walked away.

Troy just shook his head.

-  
Troy walked into Dawn's apartment, he saw the gang talking to each other. Troy turned left and went towards the balcony. He stood outside and let the cool November air hit him.

Taylor turned away from the group for a second. When she did she saw Troy standing outside.

"Chad, look its Troy" Taylor grabbed his hand to turn him around.

"Come on lets go talk to him" They both started to walk over to the balcony.

"Hey Troy" Troy turned when he heard his name. When he turned he smiled at Taylor and Chad.

"Hey guys long time no see" Troy pulled Taylor into a hug and shook Chad's hand.

"How have you been Troy?" Taylor looked up at him with a smile.

"As good as can get" Troy gave her a quick nod. "How have you guys been?" Troy crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are great, we have a son now, Matt" Chad pointed Matt out through the window.

When Troy saw Matt he recognized him right away.

"I met him, Sharpay's daughter, Lisa, fell Matt got Sharpay for me" Troy looked at them and then at Lisa.

"So, you met Sharpay's daughter?" Chad felt a little awkward and he knew that Taylor did as well.

"Yeah, she looks just like Sharpay. I just can't believe that she has a daughter and a new boyfriend" Troy looked down while shaking his head.

"Is it really hard to believe?" Taylor decided to speak up.

Troy gave Taylor a wired look.

"Troy she was going to move on eventually" Troy nodded in understanding.

"I know that, it's just I always imagined myself as the guy that she would have a kid with. I mean we were going to get married" Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets with a sad look on his face.

Despite what he did Taylor couldn't help but feel bad for him. Chad and she could both tell that he was still in love with Sharpay.

"Now she had a daughter with that Max guy" Troy looked up at them before looking out at Sunnydale. Taylor and Chad gave each other a look and then looked back at Troy.

"How long are you staying?" Chad quickly changed the subject.

"As long as Dawn needs me" Troy turned and walked back into the apartment.

Taylor and Chad soon followed.

-  
It was now 11:30pm and everyone, but, the gang had left Dawn's apartment. Troy was in the bathroom while the others sat in silence. Lisa and Matt were asleep in Dawn's room. Troy walked out of the bathroom and looked at everyone. He was thinking exactly what they were thinking.

_It is going to be so different without Jason_

Troy walked over to Dawn and sat beside her. Dawn smiled at him when he sat down; with a yawn she rested her head on his shoulder. When Sharpay saw that she decided to rest her head on Max's shoulder. Chad looked down at his watch and thought that it was best if he and Taylor headed home.

"Tay lets go home, we have to put Matt to bed" Chad whispered into her ear. Taylor looked up and nodded. When they got up everyone looked at them.

"Chad and I are going to go home" Taylor said as Chad went to get Matt.

"Alright thank you for coming" Taylor pulled Dawn into a hug.

"If you need anything we are right across the hall" Taylor whispered to her. Dawn pulled back from the hug and nodded with a smile.

Chad walked out of the bedroom with Matt; he walked up to Dawn and gave her a quick hug. Tay and he left with a quick wave to everyone.

After about 30mins Max and Sharpay decided that they should leave as well. Sharpay said her goodbyes while Max got Lisa. Max was the first one to leave the apartment. Sharpay gave a quick nodded and smile to Troy before leaving.

Troy was heaping Dawn clean up the apartment. He was very proud of his sister for keeping so strong during this time. When they finally finished cleaning he sat down across from her. There was a long silence before Dawn broke it.

"Do you have a place to stay while you're here?" Dawn lay down on the couch.

"Yeah its back at Uncle Tom and Aunt Amy, when they went to the senior home they left it to us" Dawn nodded with a yawn. Troy decided that maybe he should leave as well. "I'm going to head out alright?" He bent down to Dawn level and kissed her forehead.

When Troy left, Dawn closed the door behind him. When she looked at her empty apartment all she could think about was how she was going to live without Jason. She was going to make it through because of her friends they were going to help her. With her head held high she walked into her bedroom as an official widow.

-  
When Troy entered the once familiar house a lot memories came back to him. Troy started to walk up his stairs and to his room, as Troy walked into all he could see was memories of him and Sharpay.

Troy dropped his bag on his bed and started to look around his room. When he looked down at the bed for a second he remembered his and Sharpay's first time. On the night stand beside his bed there was a picture of Sharpay with cake on her face. On the wall, above his bed, there was his favourite picture of them. It was Sharpay leaning back on him and he was kissing her cheek. Troy looked down at his desk and saw a picture of them then night he proposed to her. Troy turned on his computer and there was a picture of them on the night the Wildcats won the championship game, the day they said I love you.

"Wow they never changed my room at all" Troy sat down on his bed. "I am never going to get her out of my mind" Troy put his hand over his eyes and fell back on the bed.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Staying in Sunnydale

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Sharpay sat down with her daughter at the breakfast table. She set all the food down and smiled at her daughter.

"Eat up baby; we have a long day ahead of us" Sharpay poured some milk for Lisa.

"Thanks mommy" Lisa took a sip before looking back up at her mom. "Are we going to see Matt today?" Sharpay turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, Matt, Aunt Taylor, you and I are going to go to the park and then shopping" Sharpay smiled at her.

Sharpay turned to sit down, as she was about to sit down, she saw Troy doing his morning run. Sharpay started at him till he ran past her. She shook her head before sitting down as well.

-  
Troy was on his way back from his run when he saw Lisa and Sharpay walking out of her house.

_She moved back to her old street _Troy thought to himself.

Troy decided not to stop and just run by when...

"Hi Troy!!!" Lisa yelled out. Troy had to stop now.

Troy turned to them with a smile. He ran over to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Lisa, Sharpay" Troy gave a quick wave to the both of them. Sharpay nodded in return. Troy bent down to Lisa's level. "I would give you a hug, but, I am way too sweaty. So what do you have planned today?" Troy sat down on his knees.

"Mommy and I are going to go shopping" Lisa said as she pointed at her mom.

"Well I hope you have fun, your mom used to take me shopping all the time. When she took me I used to hate it" Sharpay gave a short chuckle at the memories.

"Why did you hate it?" Lisa tilted her head at him.

"I hated it because I am a guy and we hate shopping" Lisa nodded in understanding.

"He's right guys hate shopping, they think it's stupid" Sharpay said to Lisa as she opened up the car door.

"Troy?" Troy looked at Lisa as he stood up straight. "When you and mommy were younger, were you guys like her and Max" Hearing this Sharpay wiped her head out of the car. Troy looked down at Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what mommy and Max are like?" Troy turned to look at Sharpay with a sly smirk. Sharpay gave him a knowing look.

"Their always kissing and stuff" Troy looked down at her again.

Troy was about to answer but Sharpay stopped him.

"NO! Troy and I were never like that" Sharpay walked over to them and picked Lisa up. She put her in the car and closed the door.

"I think I remember us doing all the kissing and stuff" Troy whispered to her as she walked by him.

Sharpay turned and gave him a sharp look.

"Shut the hell up Troy that was 4 years ago" Sharpay walked to the drivers and got in. Sharpay quickly drove off.

Troy looked down for a second. When he looked back up he stared at Sharpay's house, a flashback hit him like a 2 by 4.

FLSHBACK

_Troy walked into Sharpay's house, she had given him a key and he gave her one. _

_"Shar, Ryan you home?' Troy called as he closed the door. _

_"Hey Troy, Sharpay is taking a shower" Ryan walked into the hallway with a smile. _

_"Alright I'll just tell you what I have to tell her" Troy sat him down on the couch. "So I was thinking about asking Sharpay something serious" Troy was about to continue but Ryan cut him off. _

_"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Ryan jumped of the couch. _

_"No will you relax" Troy pulled him back. "I am going to ask her to move in with me. Is that okay?" Troy wanted Ryan's blessing._

_"It's okay with me Troy; just treat her well I am going to New York soon. When I do I can't look out for her then" Ryan gave him a quick hug. _

_Sharpay walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Troy. She walked up to him and gave him a short kiss. _

_"So what's going on Troy?" Sharpay sat down on his lap. _

_"Well I wanted to ask you something" Just like her sister Sharpay cut Troy off. _

_"Are you going to propose?" Sharpay got off his lap. _

_"Man you and your brother are way too alike. No I am not" Not yet anyway Troy said to himself. _

_"Then what are you going to ask?" Sharpay sat back down. _

_"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in together" Troy looked at her with hopeful eyes. _

_"Yes I would love to move in with you" Ryan smiled when Jessica gave Zac a long kiss._

END FLASHBACK

With a shake of his head he ran back to his house.

-  
"Taylor that is the cutest thing I have ever seen on Matt" Matt had just walked out of the boys change room.

"Thank you Aunt Sharpay, mom can I change now?" Taylor nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to get something for Lisa from here?" Taylor started to pick up her bags from the floor.

"Yeah I'll wait till you and Matt are done and then we'll go together" Suddenly a pair of arms went around her. Sharpay jumped with surprise and quickly turned around. She felt her body relax when she saw that it was Max.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Max chuckled at Sharpay's reaction. She smacked him on the back of his head.

"Not at all dumbass" Sharpay whispered to him, she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"EW mom" Sharpay pulled back with a smile on her face. Max looked down and then picked Lisa up.

"How are you today?" Max gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good and I saw Troy today" Max just looked at Sharpay. Sharpay just kept her eyes down.

Taylor decided to interrupt.

"Come on lets continue on with the day" Matt grabbed Taylor's hand as they started to walk.

-  
The gang, excluding Troy, were all sitting in Sharpay's house. Sharpay got up to go to the kitchen Max followed her.

"Hey Shar, can I ask you something?" Max leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Sharpay turned to look at him.

"Were you and Troy ever an item?" Max walked closer to her.

"Yes we were" Max looked away. "Max, baby, that was a long time ago" Sharpay put her arms around his neck.

"How long ago?" Max stepped back.

"It was 4 years ago" Sharpay looked afraid to look him in the eye.

"4 years, does that mean that" – Sharpay cut him off.

"Yes he is" Max covered his eyes with frustration.

"How could you not tell me about this? Were you guys married or what?" Max yelled at her.

-  
Inside the living room Taylor, Chad, and Dawn could hear everything.

"I guess she had to tell him sometime" Chad got up and started to walk around the room.

"Like you said he was going to find out sooner or later" Dawn looked up at Chad with a shrug.

-  
"Max will you keep it down, Lisa and Matt are asleep. We were engaged, Max I was going to tell you when the time was right. Troy is a very touchy subject for me, Max the only reason we are not together is because he cheated on me, and he slept with his fried Gabriella" Sharpay felt tears prick the back of her eye.

"Do you still love him?" Max looked at her with a frown.

"No, God no Max I love you more than anything" Sharpay walked up to Max and put her arms back around his neck.

Max smiled down at her and then kissed her. Sharpay smiled into the kiss, she knew that she loved Max, but Troy was always on her mind. Sharpay had never been able to get him out of her mind even when he left. Shar assumed that with time she would forget about him, but knew that she couldn't.

Max pulled away from the kiss and hugged Sharpay.

"So we good Max?" Sharpay kept her arms around him.

"Yes, I love you" Max hugged her again.

"I love you too" Sharpay pulled back and stepped back.

"So does he know?" Max crossed his arms.

"No, so don't say anything to him. I will tell him soon enough" Sharpay smiled at him as they walked back into the living room.

When they walked back into the living room, Taylor gave Sharpay a look that said:

'Is everything okay with you?'

Sharpay just gave her a reassuring smile.

-  
2 week later

Troy was on his way to Dawn's house. However, he didn't even make out of Summer's Street when he got a life changing call. He was currently parked in front of Sharpay's house talking to Nathan.

"What the hell do you mean I'm fired?" Troy was in utter shock.

"I'm sorry man, they just can't keep you" Troy could tell that Nathan was the one who got his job by the tone in his voice.

"Fine whatever" Troy hung up the phone in anger.

He turned and looked outside his window. When he did he saw Sharpay looking at him and Lisa playing with the snow. He slowly got out of his car and walked over to them. Lisa looked up at him and smiled.

"Troy!" Lisa started to run up to him.

Troy looked at her and couldn't help but smile. However, on her run she fell face first into the snow. When Sharpay saw this she got up as fast as she could, but, Troy made it to her faster. When Troy got to her side he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Troy started to brush the snow of her face.

Sharpay smiled at them before sitting back down.

"Yes" Lisa gave him a big smile.

"Good, give me a kiss" Troy pointed to his cheek. Lisa gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "How are you?" Troy put her down.

"I'm good, how are you?" Lisa held his hand as they walked to Sharpay.

"I'm alright" Troy smiled at Sharpay. Sharpay smiled back.

"Guess what Troy" Troy looked at her as he sat down beside Sharpay, on the front door steps.

"What baby girl?" Troy lifted Lisa on to his lap.

"Next Saturday is my birthday. Mommy is having a party and I want you there" Troy looked at her and then up at Sharpay.

"I don't know sweetie, I will if it's okay with your mom" They both looked over at Sharpay.

"Mom can he please come to the party?" Lisa looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Sharpay thought about it for a while before answering. She looked at Lisa and knew that she wanted Troy there.

"Sure, Troy can come" Sharpay gave them both a smile.

"Troy I want to show you something that I made in daycare today" Lisa jumped off Troy lap and ran back into the house.

Troy looked at Sharpay with sadness in his eyes.

"I lost my job" Troy kept his head down.

"What? Oh my God, I am so sorry" Sharpay was in shock.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I decided to move back to Sunnydale" Troy never looked her in the eyes. He didn't know how she would react to what he just said.

Before Sharpay had time to say anything Lisa ran back out and showed Troy the picture she had drawn. Sharpay just looked away.

-  
Sharpay was sitting down in her living room reading the newspaper. She was just flipping the pages when something caught her eye. In the paper was an ad for a new basketball coach at Sunnydale High. Sharpay started to read the ad and thought that this job would be perfect for Troy. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello" Sharpay ripped the ad out of the paper.

"Hey Shar" It was Dawn on the other line. "The whole gang is coming to my place why don't you come over?"

"Sure I'll see you soon" Sharpay hung up. "Lisa come on we're going to Aunt Dawn's" Lisa ran down the stairs.

-  
When Sharpay arrived to Dawn's apartment she met Troy outside. She smiled and walked over to him; she couldn't help but think that he looked very handsome.

Troy was wearing a red and white sweater, a black overcoat, and blue jeans. Troy had cut his hair, so now he had his hair in a faux hawk.

Troy smiled when he saw her walk up to him. He was glad that they were getting along. He looked at her and thought that even when she is not trying she looks hot.

Sharpay had a pink sweater, black jeans, and a blue over coat. Her hair was left down.

Lisa started to run to Troy, as she stared to run Troy bent down to her level. When she reached him he lifted her up into his arms. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl, hi Sharpay" Troy gave her a big smile.

"Hey Troy, listen I have something to show you when we get inside" Troy nodded and they made their way into the building.

Dawn, Taylor, and Chad all looked up when they heard the door open. They could not help but smile when they saw Troy and Sharpay. They all thought that they looked like the perfect family. Troy and Sharpay laughing about something, with Lisa in Troy's arms. However, that feeling went away when Max walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Shar" Max walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi Lisa, Troy" Max was about to take Lisa from Troy, but, she just clung tighter to Troy. Max turned and sat down beside Dawn.

Everyone felt awkward for a while before Matt broke the silence.

"Lisa do you want to play with me?" Lisa nodded so Troy put her down.

"Guys I just want to say this before I forget. I lost my job today" Everyone gasped in shock. "Yeah I know, so I decided to move back to Sunnydale" After saying that everyone was happy. They were glad to have him back, all but Max.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Troy" Troy turned and looked at Sharpay while taking his coat off. "I found this in the paper this morning" Sharpay took the ad out of her bag. "It's an ad asking for a new basketball coach for Sunnydale High" Sharpay passed the ad to Troy.

"This is perfect, thank you so much Sharpay" Troy acted without thinking. He hugged Sharpay and spun her around in his arms.

When this happend Sharpay's thoughts went back to the night that he proposed.

FLASHBACK

_Sharpay was packing her stuff in her room. She was so excited that she was going to be living with the man she loves. Suddenly the door to her room opened and in walked Troy. _

_"Hey Troy" Sharpay went back to packing. _

_Troy walked up behind her and picked her up. She started to laugh when he spun her around. Soon he landed on her bed. She turned and smiled at him. _

_"Was that good for you Sharpay" They both started to laugh. "I got a question for you. You love me right?" Troy held her tighter to him. _

_"No shit I love you" Sharpay said with a chuckle. Troy gave a soft laugh. _

_"Good, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to marry me." Troy took the ring out of his pocket and gave it to her. _

_Sharpay took the ring and started at it for a while before looking at Troy again. _

_"Are you serious?" Troy nodded with a smile. "OH MY GOD!" Ryan came running into her room. "Yes, yes, yes Troy I'll marry you" Sharpay jumped him; Ryan smiled at them with the biggest smile he ever had. _

END OF FLSHBACK

Troy pulled back from the hug with a smile on his face. Sharpay smiled back at him before sitting down next to Max. Troy looked down at the ad and found out that the job starts in March. That was when basketball season starts.

"This is perfect it starts in March, which will give me enough time to get everything from New York here and sell my apartment" Troy gave everyone his million dollar smile.

Soon it as after midnight and everyone was starting to go home. Troy had left a little earlier so he can fix the arrangements for his stuff. He also wanted o get a great gift for Lisa.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Lisa Bolton? Huh?

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Sharpay walked into her bedroom after making sure that Lisa was asleep. When she walked in she smiled at Max.

"Are you going to spend the night babe?" Sharpay walked into her closet to change.

"Do you mind if I do?" Sharpay gave him a quick shake of her head. "Are you sure? Or would you like it better if Troy could stay here?" Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow when she walked out of the closet.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sharpay was starting to get upset about this topic.

"What the hell was that today? What was with the hug? It looked like you really like that. Shar I don't understand, do you still love him?" Max was pacing around the room. He was trying his best to keep his voice down.

"Max, try to understand I love you. Troy has played a big part in my life, so yeah I do still care about him. Max you have to understand that he does mean a lot to me, but, you are the man for me" Sharpay had tears in her eyes; she did not want Max to leave her. Max looked at her and for the first time, in a long time, he understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sharpay I just can't stand the thought of losing you" Max pulled Sharpay to him and hugged her.

Sharpay pulled away from the hug and kissed Max. Max put his hands on her hips and depend the kiss. Sharpay started walking forwarded, forcing Max to go back. They walked until Max legs hit the bed. They both fell on to it.

-  
Troy smiled when Taylor let Troy into the house. Troy had on a gray shirt under a black blazer, black jeans, and black and white shoes. Troy had his hair in a messy/shaggy/spiked style.

"Troy you came" Troy smiled down at Lisa. He bent down to her level; she gave him a quick kiss.

"Here Lisa, this is for you. Happy Birthday baby girl" Lisa gave him a hug when he gave her the gift.

"Thank you Troy!" Lisa turned ran to her friends.

"Hey Troy glad that you made it" Troy looked up and smiled at Sharpay. He started to stand up straight.

Sharpay was walking up to him. Sharpay is wearing a white blouse with black jeans and black heels. Her hair was straight.

"Thank you for letting me come over" They both smiled at each other. "When you look at Lisa can you believe she's already 3yrs old?" Troy was looking at Lisa with a smile.

Sharpay looked away and then back at Troy.

"Look Troy I want to tell you something" Troy looked at her again.

"What is it?" Sharpay was about to tell him when they entered with the cake.

"Lisa we have your cake" Lisa turned and smiled. Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday.

When Sharpay saw them bring out the cake she went back into the kitchen. Troy did not see her going in because he was staring at the cake. On the cake the candle was a number 4.

_If she's 4yrs old then that means that I'm... _

Troy had figured it out, so he went into the kitchen to talk to Sharpay.

"She's my daughter?" Troy asked in shock.

Sharpay stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"Yeah she is that's why she has those blue eyes. Those eyes that make me think of you every time I look into them" Sharpay shook her head and looked down.

"How can you not tell me that I have a daughter?" Troy was getting really pissed.

"I wanted to tell you Troy but then you left so I couldn't" Sharpay covered her eyes with frustration.

"How could not tell me when you got pregnant?" Troy raised his voice a little bit.

"Why didn't I tell you? I didn't tell you because the night I found out, you were **SCREWING GABRIELLA**" Sharpay yelled at the top of her lungs.

Chad ran into the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"Will you both shut up, Troy I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. However, guys come on it's your daughter's birthday, don't do this today" Troy glared at Sharpay before walking out of the room.

Troy was about to leave he ran into Dawn.

"Did you know that Lisa is my daughter?" Troy asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah, sorry I never told you Troy" Troy was about to say something when Lisa ran up to him.

"Troy are you leaving?" Troy bent down to her level, Lisa hugged him.

"Yeah sorry baby girl, but I'll be back later" Troy was about to pull away from the hug when she said something.

"I love you Troy" Jessica walked out of the kitchen just in time to hear that.

Troy couldn't believe his ears.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy pulled away with a smile.

Troy got up and started at Sharpay before walking out the door.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Here, a key to my house and heart

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**Christmas Eve**

Troy walked into his, newly furnished, house. Troy had seen Sharpay and Lisa a lot, but, he never talked to Sharpay only Lisa. However, the other day he got a call from Sharpay telling him to come over today, she had something important she wanted to do.

Troy ran into the bathroom. He had just gotten back from Sunnydale high and found out that he got the job. When he was done from the bathroom he went over to Sharpay's house. This would not be the first time they saw each other since that Saturday, but, it would be the first time that they spoke.

When the door opened it was not Sharpay, instead it was Max.

"Hey come in" Troy didn't say anything he just walked in.

While walking inside he saw Lisa sitting on the couch, she hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey baby girl" Troy walked up to her and picked her up.

"Hi Troy" Lisa gave him a tight hug.

Troy and Lisa started to talk about Christmas, when Max interrupted them.

"Shar need's to talk to you" Max pointed to the kitchen.

Troy put Lisa down before walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Troy kept his eyes down on his shoes.

"I have something important to tell you" Sharpay was playing with her fingers.

"Is it that you're pregnant? If it is you do know that you're telling the wrong guy" Troy looked up at Sharpay with a glare.

"Troy... I want to tell Lisa that you are her dad" Sharpay could have sworn if Troy was a carton his jaw would have hit the floor.

"Are-are you serious?" Troy wanted this more than anything in the world.

"Yes, this is my Christmas gift to you and it's the right thing to do" Sharpay gave him a quick smile. "So what do you say?" Troy looked her for a second before answering.

"Of course I would love that" Sharpay grabbed his hand and led him out to the living room. As soon as then entered the living room they smiled at Lisa.

"Lisa Troy and I have to talk to you about something important" Sharpay and Troy sat down and Max went upstairs. When Sharpay sat down she turned off the TV. "So Lisa I really need you to listen to me" Lisa nodded.

"Lisa what we are about to tell you is big. So when we are finished just tell us what you feel, alright baby girl" Troy motioned Sharpay to continue.

"Lisa remember how you always ask me where and who your dad is?" Lisa nodded. "Well baby your dad is Troy" Lisa looked at her mom and then back to Troy.

"Baby girl, do you understand?" Troy got up and sat down beside her.

"Really mom?" Sharpay nodded; Lisa turned her head and looked at Troy. "Are you happy to be my dad?" Troy couldn't believe she asked him that.

"Lisa, of course I'm happy that I'm your dad" Sharpay got up as well and sat down on the other side of Lisa. "Lisa, are you going to be okay with this?" Lisa looked at her mom.

"Lisa if you're not okay with this then, you have to tell us" Sharpay put her arm around Lisa.

"I am okay with it mommy" Lisa turned and smiled at her dad. Troy looked at her and was happy to hear that.

"That's good sweetie, now if you're not comfortable calling me dad you don't have to. I will understand because you are not used to me being your dad" Lisa just nodded with a small smile.

They all talked a little bit longer before Troy had to leave. Sharpay walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Shar" Troy whispered into her ear.

"No problem Troy" Sharpay said back into his ear.

They both pulled back with smiles. Lisa walked up to him and raised her hands, Troy smiled before picked her up.

"Alright, see you later baby girl" Troy gave her a hug. "I love you"

"I love you too daddy" Hearing this Troy looked and Sharpay and she smiled at him.

Troy pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Are you coming over for Christmas dad?" Lisa looked up at him while he was putting her down.

"Yeah, Troy you should come over. The whole gang in spending the Christmas with us" Sharpay held Lisa hand as she walked over to Troy.

"Sure I'll be here" Troy smiled at both of them before he left.

-  
On Christmas morning Troy was walking down his stairs, there was a ring at his door bell. He had just woken up. Troy opened the door with a frown.

Sharpay blushed and giggled when she saw Troy.

Troy's hair was messy and he only had on blue and red PJ bottoms. Sharpay quickly walked in so he wouldn't be cold.

"Merry Christmas Troy" Sharpay said with a smirk. "Did you just wake up?" Troy rubbed his eyes while nodding.

"Merry Christmas Shar" After getting the sleep out his eyes he gave her a smile. "What brings you here this early in the morning?" Troy started to walk upstairs and Sharpay followed.

When they walked into his bedroom the same memories that hit Troy hit Sharpay.

"Uh... Lisa wanted me to get you; she wants to open Christmas gifts with us. Chad, Taylor, Dawn, and Max are all waiting for you. So get dressed and come over. Oh just so you're not surprised we all got you gifts" Sharpay was about to walk out the door, but Troy stopped her.

"That's sweet; I got you guys some stuff to" Sharpay smiled and left his house.

Troy had gotten everyone a Christmas gift in advance, when he knew that he would be staying in Sunnydale.

-  
Troy walked into Sharpay's house with a bunch of gifts in his hands.

"Wow Troy, you clean up nice" Sharpay looked at him up and down.

Troy was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie, a black blazer, and black dress pants. His hair was left natural.

"Thank you, here you go" Troy passed Sharpay some of the gifts. They both walked into the living room.

"Daddy" Troy lifted Lisa; she gave him a quick kiss and hug.

"Merry Christmas Lisa" Troy gave her, her gift.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas Daddy" Lisa sat back down beside the tree.

Troy smiled at her before giving everyone their gifts. They, in turn, gave him his.

-  
Troy walked back into the living room from the kitchen. Now he was only wearing his white dress shirt, the red tie was loose, and his dress pants. His blazer was on top of Lisa she was fast asleep in front of the fireplace. She was asleep because it was 11:30pm.

Troy sat down beside Sharpay they were the only three left in the house. Sharpay turned her body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Sharpay nodded. "You should go to sleep" Troy looked down at her.

"No I'm okay. I have to put Lisa down before I can go to sleep" Sharpay was starting to get up, but, Troy stopped her.

"Let me put her to bed" Troy got up, he walked up to Lisa and removed the blazer. Troy bent down and picked her up and carried her upstairs.

When Troy was done he sat down beside Sharpay again, she rested her head on his shoulder again. Before they knew it they both fell asleep.

Sometime during the sleep Troy fell back on to his back and Sharpay fell with him. Troy ended up stretched out on the couch and Sharpay on top of his chest.

-  
Troy was the first one to wake up; he stretched his arms and looked around. His eyes fell on the mass of blond hair that was on his chest. Sharpay started to stride, she lifted her head and smile at Troy. They both realized what position that they were in: Troy had his arm around Sharpay's shoulder and her head was on his chest. They both sprang up; Troy looked away so he did not see Sharpay blush.

"I guess we fell asleep" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess" Sharpay laughed and smiled.

Troy got up and grabbed his blazer; he turned and walked over to the door.

"Okay I'll see you later" Troy gave her quick hug before walking out the door.

**-  
3 months later**

Troy walked into Sharpay house with smile on his face, today was his first day at work. Lisa walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Troy, I'm in the kitchen if you need me" Troy headed over to the kitchen.

"Hey Shar, today's my first day at work and I wanted to know how I look?" Sharpay turned to look at him Troy gave a quick spin.

"Nice, Wildcat colures" Troy had a red shirt, white tie, and black dress pants.

"Thanks and check this out" Troy turned around, and on his back was: Bolton 14 in white.

"Very cool" Sharpay said with a giggle.

"Alright then I'm off see you soon, wish me luck" Troy ran out the door.

-  
As soon as Troy walked into the gym, everyone knew who he was. They all started to ask him a bunch of questions. As soon as the talking was done Troy had them train for their first game, it was in 2 weeks.

-  
Sharpay knocked on Troy's door, today was the day she was going to give him a key to her house. Sharpay thought that it was best because Troy was Lisa's dad and it was for the best. Troy opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Shar, hi baby girl" Lisa stretched out for Troy. Troy took her and gave her kiss on the cheek; Troy leaned over and gave Shar a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your first day?" Sharpay sat down on a couch, Troy put Lisa between them.

"It was great, everyone on the team knows who I am" Troy put his arm around Lisa.

"Of course they know who you are, Troy you are a Sunnydale high hero" Troy just gave her a smile.

"Thank you, so what bring you here tonight" Lisa got off the couch and sat in front of the TV.

"I wanted to give you this" Sharpay put the key to her house into his hands.

"What's this?" Troy started down at the key in his hands.

"I think that since you are Lisa's dad you have the right to walk in at anytime you want" Sharpay was looking at his face for an answer.

Troy got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, after a while he came back with something in his hands.

"Thank you for the key and I am very glad that you gave it to me. So, now I want to give this to you" Troy gave her his key. "Now you can walk in whenever you want" Sharpay gave him a smile and then looked down at the key. "I want to talk to you for second" Troy grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen.

"Shar I am so glad that you and I are getting along again" Troy took her hands into his. "I don't know if you have ever forgive me for what happened 5 years ago, but, if you haven't I want you to know that I am so sorry" Sharpay looked down and then back up at Troy.

"Troy I never thought that I could ever forgive you for what you did. However, whenever I look at you and how you are with Lisa I can't help but want to give you a chance. So, yeah I forgive you" Troy could not be happier. He gave Sharpay a huge hug; with a smile on her face Sharpay hugged him back.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. So close!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**3 months later **

Troy smiled when he saw the gang; they had decided to take him out to dinner. Troy was nervous because he was about to lead the Wildcats to the championship game again. He was wearing a red, open collar t-shirt, and blue jeans. His hair was left natural. Troy decides to grow it again so now it was just touching his eye brows.

"Hi baby girl" Troy bent down and gave Lisa a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi Shar and the gang" Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek.

When Troy stood up straight he put his arms around Sharpay, without realizing Sharpay leaned back into his arms. Sharpay couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

"So, Troy you ready for this game?" Chad asked as he grabbed his menu.

"Yeah we are, I am so glad that I got this job and I owe it all to Shar" Troy gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. He pulled his chair and sat down. Troy put his arm around Sharpay's chair as he opened his menu.

"Hey babe" Sharpay looked up at Max. "I love you"

"I love you too" The leaned over the table and kissed. When Troy got that he felt his heart break.

_Why do I still love her? _

Troy asked himself.

-  
"Guys let go the game is about to start. Sharpay's is waiting" Max yelled at the guys, Sharpay was already at the game. She had gotten a ride with Troy.

"Alright we are ready to go" Taylor picked Matt up and they walked out the door.

-  
When they got to the game they saw Sharpay waiting for them.

Sharpay turned to Taylor.

"While I was sitting here and looking at him, all I could think about was the time we said I love you" Sharpay whispered to Taylor.

-  
**After the game  
**

Troy was shooting baskets when Sharpay walked in.

"You did it again Troy, the Wildcats are champions again" Troy turned and smiled at her.

Troy was wearing his wildcat jersey and blue jeans. He wore his old jersey to get his team pumped.

"Thanks; I am so glad that we won" Troy shot another basket.

"Way to go Wildcat" Troy turned and smiled at the nickname.

"You know Shar, if I but my knee again because of this job it's all your fault" Sharpay looked at him in shock.

"Hey!! I just suggested the job you are the one who" – Troy cut her off.

"Sharpay! I'm kidding" Troy gave her his, irresistible, smile then he shot another basket.

Sharpay ran and grabbed the ball.

"Guess I'm keeping the ball" Troy gave her a sharp look.

"Shar, give me the ball back" Sharpay just stared dancing around with the ball. "Come on Sharpay, the team gave me game ball" Troy started to walk up to her.

"No, I think I want the ball" Sharpay spun around with the ball in her hand.

Troy ran at her and picked her up from behind, he spun her around in his arms. Sharpay couldn't stop giggling, she felt like she was in high school again. Troy put her down and walked her into a wall. They both stared into each other's eyes. Troy looked down at her lips and started to lean in; Sharpay started to lean in as well. Just as their lips were about to touch Sharpay remembered Max, she quickly pushed the ball between them.

"Troy I can't, I have Max" Troy slowly backed away.

"Right, right sorry, I got caught up in the moment" Troy looked down at the basketball in his hands. "Do you need a ride back?" Troy finally looked at Sharpay.

"Yes, please" Sharpay started to walk out the door.

Troy took one more shot before leaving the gym.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I love you guys.**


	11. I think I hear wedding bells

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

"Then we almost kissed" Sharpay had just finished telling her story to Taylor.

Sharpay and Taylor were sitting in Sharpay's house the next day. Troy was upstairs playing with Lisa.

"Wow, Shar do you still love him?" Taylor took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, I think I might" Sharpay felt like she could pull her hair out with frustration. "I look at Max and I can see him in my life, but, then I look at Troy and see the way he is with Lisa and Max could never do that" Sharpay looked up when she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

When Sharpay looked up she saw Troy funning down with Lisa in his arms. He was making plane noises, while making Lisa look like a plane.

"Alright Sharpay we are about to take off and then we are going to land in my house" Sharpay laughed and nodded.

"Sharpay if you still love him no one can blame you, he is Troy. Shar you have to remember that he played a huge part in your life" Taylor said once Troy left.

"I still love him Tay" Sharpay put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" Sharpay looked up at Taylor.

"I think you should tell him, because, Shar he still loves you" Taylor put her hand on Sharpay's back.

"What am I going to do about Max?" Sharpay took a big gulp from her coffee.

"I think that if you don't love him anymore you should tell him" Sharpay was about to say something when Max walked into the house.

"Hey Sharpay, do you think that Troy could take Lisa for the night?" Sharpay didn't even have to think about it she just nodded. "Good, I want to have a very special dinner with you tonight. I will come here at 7:00" Max gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, that sounds good I have to talk to you tonight" Max nodded, he said hi to Taylor before leaving the house.

-  
Sharpay walked into Troy's house and smiled at Lisa.

"Hi mommy" Sharpay walked up to her.

"Hi baby, Troy where are you?" Sharpay gave Lisa a huge hug.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sharpay walked in and gave him a hug.

"Troy can you take Lisa for the night?" Troy nodded. "Thank you, Max wants to have a special dinner tonight" Troy and Sharpay started to walk to the door. "After the dinner I have to talk to you" Troy gave her a quick nod.

-  
Max and Sharpay were having a great dinner, but Sharpay knew that it was going to end bad.

Max looked at the clock 8:30pm. It was now or never.

"Sharpay I love you more than anything in the world" Max got down on one knee Sharpay gasped. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Sharpay will you marry me?" Max opened the box to revel a diamond ring.

"Oh my God Max" Sharpay had no idea what to say, she looked past Max and started at the picture she had of Troy and Lisa. She really did love Troy; she could not say yes to Max it would be wrong. "I...I...I...I can't, I'm sorry Max but I can't" Max slowly stood up.

"It's Troy isn't it?" Sharpay slowly nodded. "Yeah, well you guys deserve each other. Troy loves you too you can tell by the look in his eyes" Max was sad, but who was he to stand in front of true love.

"Can we still be friends Max?" Sharpay may not love him, but she did not want to lose him.

"Yeah, I would like that" Sharpay gave Max a hug. "Go get Troy" Sharpay smiled before running out of the house. Max smile at her before looking at the picture of he and her together. He turned and put his key to her house down and walked out.

-  
Sharpay ran into Troy's house with a smile on her face. When Sharpay ran into Troy's house jolted out of his seat and ran to her.

"What is it, is everything okay?" Troy put his hand on to her waist.

"Everything is fine Troy" Sharpay rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Hi Troy"

"Are you, are you high?" Troy pulled away and looked at her with a smirk.

"I realized something today" Suddenly Sharpay kissed him, Troy was in shock so he did not kiss back. "Troy I love you" Sharpay said when she pulled back.

"You do?" Sharpay nodded. "Thank God, because Lord knows I love you" Troy kissed her.

The kiss was sweet and familiar. Sharpay depend the kiss and Troy carried her up to his room.

-  
"Are you ready to get married" Taylor asked Sharpay when she finished putting her veil on.

"More than ever" Sharpay got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Troy asked Sharpay to marry him a moth after they got back together. They waited 5 months before today. Sharpay had picked out a very beautiful dress. It was a silk, white, gown that her in all the right places. Her hair was perfectly straight under her white veil.

Dawn walked in and smiled at Sharpay.

"You look amazing" Sharpay gave her a hug. "I can't wait for you to see my brother" Dawn sat down and put her heels on.

There was a knock on the door. Taylor got up and opened the door, Max stepped inside and smiled at them.

"Wow Shar" Max walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, I am so glad you could make it" Sharpay pulled back with a smile.

Chad walked into the room with a smile. Chad was going to give Sharpay away and he was Troy's best man.

"You ready?" Sharpay nodded and looped her arm with his. Taylor gave her the flowers to carry. Max smiled at her one last time before leaving.

-  
Troy looked up when he heard music began to play. He had a smirk on his face when he saw Taylor and Matt walk in. Matt was the ring bearer and Taylor was the maid of honour. When Matt reached Troy he gave him a high five.

Troy did look very handsome he had a traditional tux; his hair was combed to the side.

Troy had the same smirk when Dawn and Lisa walked in. Dawn was a bride's maid and Lisa was the flower girl. When Lisa fished tossing the flower petals she sat down beside Ryan, Jessica's brother.

Ryan came back last month to be with his sister. Ryan looked the same he had not changed at all.

Troy had the biggest smile on his face when Sharpay and Chad walked in. Troy knew that nothing in this world could wipe the smile on his face off.

When they reached Troy, Troy took Sharpay by the hand and led her to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans" The Priest started.

As the ceremony went on they reached the vows.

"Troy will you please start" Troy nodded before starting.

"Sharpay, you are everything to me. You have given me more then I could ever ask for. You gave me love and a daughter. I lost you once and I promise that will never ever happen again. You are my everything, you are my light in my darkest hour, and you are my hope when I have nothing to believe in. I love you Sharpay, I love you with all my heart" Troy finished with tears in his eyes; Sharpay had tears falling down her face.

"Sharpay could you go next" Sharpay wiped her tears and then started.

"Troy, you say I have given you everything, but, you have given me more. Not having you in my life for 4 years was hard. However, when you walked back into my life I was happy. Troy when we first got together you always made my heart flutter with ever smile, made me want to faint with every kiss; you could always make me forget my problems by just being there. Not much has changed, you still make me happy. I love you Troy, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" This time Troy was the one that was crying.

"The rings please" Matt put the rings on to the Bible. "Troy do you take Sharpay to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold; as long as you both shall live till death do you part?"

"I do" Troy turned his head and looked at the Priest.

"Troy take this ring and put it on Sharpay's finger while repeating after me" Troy did as her was told. "With this ring I the wed"

"With this ring I the wed" Troy put the ring on Sharpay's finger.

"Sharpay do you take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, as long as you both shall live till death do you part?"

"I do" Sharpay looked over at the priest as well.

"Sharpay take this ring and repeat after me" Sharpay took the ring and smiled at Troy. "With this ring I the wed"

"With this ring I the wed" Sharpay slowly put the ring on Troy's finger.

"With the power within me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Troy quickly kissed her passionately.

They pulled back with a smile on their face; they turned and smiled at their friends and family.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I love you guys.**


	12. I look forward to what's ahead

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**4 years later**

Bam

Troy Bolton turned and smiled at his wife, Sharpay Bolton.

"Morning Troy" Sharpay gave Troy a small kiss.

"Morning baby" Troy smiled at her.

Suddenly the door to their room opened and their son Jake jumped on to the bed. He is 4 years old; he has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning mom and dad" Sharpay hugged him to her with a smile.

"Moring Jake you excited?" Troy asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah, school is going to be fun" Jake moved away from his mom and sat down between his parents.

"Wow Jake, you are nothing like your father" Jake was about ask something when, 8yr old, Lisa walked in.

"Hi guys" Troy smiled at her when she got on the bed. "Jake lets go, I want you to look nice on your first day" They both got up and ran out the door.

"Can you believe how fast they are growing up?" Sharpay leaded her head on to Troy's shoulder.

"It freaks me out everyday" Troy gave her a smile before they got out of bed.

-  
Troy smiled at everyone when he walked out of the house. Taylor, Chad, Matt, Lisa, Jake, and Sharpay were all talking.

"Hey guys" Troy walked up to them.

Troy bent and kissed Taylor pregnant bell and gave Chad a high five. He turned to Matt and ruffled his hair.

"Matt can you do me a favour go down the street and tell aunt Dawn we are all waiting for her" Matt nodded and ran off.

The entire gang had moved on to the same street. Before they knew it Dawn walked up to them. Dawn was now dating someone but she would never forget Jason.

"Alright I have to get to wok" Sharpay hugged Chad, Taylor, Dawn, Matt, Jake, Lisa, and kissed Troy before leaving.

"Yeah me too, so everyone get into the car" Troy got in after saying goodbye to Taylor and Chad.

"Thanks' for the ride Troy" Dawn said as she put her seatbelt on.

Troy just smiled at her. Troy looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. He loved his family and his friends he would not trade this life for any other.

THE END

**A/N Review and tell me what you think. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I love you guys. Hey could you please go to my profile and vote on my poll, thanks**


End file.
